


The Doctor is In

by writtenFIRES



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blood, Drugging, Forced Captivity, Kidnapping, Needles, Stolen Identity, abuse of zalgo text yet again are you sick of it yet, got some handy warnings too, its about the egos man, jack's in it for like five seconds at the end lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenFIRES/pseuds/writtenFIRES
Summary: Dr. Schneeplestein is excited to be offered another chance at hosting a Jacksepticeye special, but a familiar glitch has other plans....





	The Doctor is In

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I kind of lied? When I said that poll was deciding the next egos oneshot I’d write?
> 
> I mean! It is!…for Mark’s egos. :3 After seeing [this art](http://cinnamon-grump.tumblr.com/post/163072278849/no-one-will-ever-know-the-difference-keep-the) by the fabulous [cinnamon-grump](http://cinnamon-grump.tumblr.com), I just got so severely inspired to write… something! How it happened, why he was there, SOMETHING.
> 
> So here's my take on things. :)

“Ha! And they thought zey saw ze last of the great Dr. Schneeplestein!” The doctor moved about his little makeshift “clinic,” organizing his tools and cleaning up after his latest “operation.” He’d mopped up most of the blood but he kept finding tiny dried flakes of it everywhere. “Note to zelf: watch ze splatter. Even if it iz very pretty.”

He fixed the straps on his operating table where they’d been pulled a bit loose, humming quite happily to himself. “Well, zey are in for quite ze shock. I zhall be makeeng my grand comeback! I juzt knew Jack vould bring me back. I am zimply too popular to resist! Ha!”

It was nice to gloat and stroke his own ego every once in a while. What with so many of his colleagues writing him off as a hack. He couldn’t get a job at a real hospital, but his underground clinic worked just fine. People needed a doctor with no connections or paperwork all the time. Plus, the patients Dr. Schneeplestein tended to were often the type who wouldn’t be missed. Perfect for a last minute experiment if he got the urge.

Yes, he’d been hiding away, biding his time and doing what he loved while he waited patiently for Jack to realize what the people wanted. What Jack’s  _community_ wanted. He huffed, polishing his scalpels and other sharp surgical tools. “I only wish I could zee ze look on zat pompous Dr. Iplier’s face when he finds out I am getteeng anozer special.”

Dr. Schneeplestein smirked behind his mask, holding up his favorite bone saw to the light and watching as it gleamed. “He has not gotten a video in  _years_. He will be zo jealous, hoo hoo!” He giggled gleefully to himself and carefully put the tools away.

Moving to the cabinet where he kept his liquid drugs, the doctor took stock of what he had left. Nothing was labeled, but of course he knew precisely what each little bottle contained. That didn’t necessarily mean it was used for its intended purpose, but he was the doctor here. He could dole out his treatments however he saw fit. His patients would be none the wiser. In fact, sometimes they became hooked, and then he had an excuse to run some… tests on them.

My, the human tendency for addiction was absolutely  _fascinating_. Almost a drug in itself, he supposed. Dr. Schneeplestein ached for the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins while his victims- er,  _patients_ \- screamed and thrashed and pleaded on his operating table. Oh, it was sweet music to his ears-

Wait.

Dr. Schneeplestein paused his contented reminiscing to blink at the colorful bottles within his cabinet. His hand lingered over a gap in one of the rows, and then his brow furrowed harshly in confusion. He ran through the night’s surgeries and operations and treatments in his head, ticking off every time he filled a syringe with contents from this cabinet. Gently, his fingertip came to rest within the gap, tapping softly against the wood.

“ _Thiopental_ ….” He scowled behind his mask, scrunching up his nose and turning away from the cabinet. “I have not used  _thiopental_ today. Zis was a no anesthetics day! And I know I had at least one more bottle at ze end of yezterday.” Puzzled, Dr. Schneeplestein rubbed at his chin. He set his inventory clipboard down on a counter and tapped his pen against the papers attached. “Puzzling, puzzling, what a mystery. Maybe a patient… no, no. I would have zeen, of zis, I am certain. But zen how? Eet did not zimply get up and zkip off like a giddy child! Eet iz medicine, not child! Medicine does not move.”

Dr. Schneeplestein huffed again and rubbed at his forehead in irritation. That drug wasn’t cheap to get, and it was one of his personal favorites. Now he would have to go scrounge up some more for tomorrow night. He turned back to his clipboard, jotting down a note. “Maybe zere is a mice infestation or…”

Abruptly, there was a sharp prick in the side of his neck and he gasped, dropping his pen. It rolled to the floor with a clatter around his stumbling, covered shoes as he reflexively jerked away from the pain. Whirling to face the source, the arm closest to the counter pressed against it, supporting the doctor’s weight. The other reached up to slap a gloved hand over the throbbing, bleeding spot on his neck. Blue eyes widened.

There was the briefest glimpse of a too familiar face leering at him, then the light above blew out in a burst of sparks. He cried out in alarm as the room was plunged into darkness. It would take time for his eyes to adjust to the sudden change, and until then he was basically blind in his own clinic.

D̸̲o̶̺c̸̣͆t̴̤͘õ̴̤r̷̩̈.̷̕ͅ.̵͉͊.̵̛̻.̴̼͋

Dr. Schneeplestein sucked in a tight breath. He couldn’t make out the word which had been said, but he recognized the ringing in his ears. Unhinged giggling sprouted up for just a heartbeat, echoing around the darkness. His eyes flitted desperately around but provided no information.

O̶̝͒h̶̜́ ̵̙̏d̸͇̈́o̸̠̊c̷̫̆ţ̴̏o̶̢̽r̴̺̚.̴̘̊.̶̩͗.̸̖̒.̶͈̕

There was still blood dribbling down his neck. It slipped through the cracks of his fingers but it didn’t feel too serious. He just needed to cover the puncture wound. What had he been stabbed with? Certainly not a knife, or he would already be dead. The voice pitched up in tone when it called out once again, seemingly amused.

L̷̺̄o̸͙͆o̴̩͘ķ̴̂s̴̰ ̸̲͒l̸͚̃i̴̭k̸͇̂ë̶̫́ ̷̺̑y̵̨͌o̴͂͜ȗ̵͈ ̵̞̓n̸̺͛e̴͍̿e̴̤͆d̵̾͜ ̴͈̅o̸̜n̵͍̒e̷͗͜.̷̲̃

There was more giggling, but Dr. Schneeplestein’s vision was finally starting to adjust. He could make out the barest shapes and silhouettes in the darkness. When he blinked, sickly green and vibrant red flashed across the backs of his eyelids and he startled. The giggling intensified to full-blown laughter and it felt as if he were being circled.  _That doesn’t make sense,_ his mind argued, _you have your back to a counter._

Ō̷̩h̷̭̚,̶̺̽ ̸́ͅb̷̻̒u̷̲͆ť̶̠ ̷͈͊s̷̭̍į̶̇n̴̛̻c̸̩ê̴̢ ̴͉̌w̷̜h̴̬̉ę̸̏n̷͕͒ ̷̜̏w̸̼͝a̶̫͛s̶͐ͅ ̸̛͖m̵̧͛a̴͉̿k̶̘̾i̸̖͠ṉ̶̒g̸̰̐ ̵̨̈s̵̘̉ě̶̻n̶̽͜s̶̖̋ẹ̵́ ̸̘̾ȩ̷̐v̶̭ë̶́͜r̵̲̿ ̶͕͒a̵̯͝n̸̲̑ỳ̶̲ ̷͖̍f̶͉̂ǘ̶̻n̸̚͜?̵͙͋

Looking frantically about, he swore he kept catching the smallest of glimpses of something in his peripheral vision. Something fast, as it would flit immediately out of sight the moment he turned to focus on it. Fumbling around the counter, he tried to recall where he kept the plasters without fully taking his eyes off the darkness. Deep within him, something primal and illogical screamed it would be his downfall. If he dropped his guard for even a moment, the beast in the shadows would consume him.

D̸̝̋o̴̩̅c̷̘̃t̴̢͠o̴̝͌ŗ̸̆,̵̲͝ ̷̫͛d̵̙͛ö̷̘́c̸͓̕t̷̨̋ò̵͍r̴͖͝,̴̮͗ ̴̘̀d̸̹̑o̷͎̓c̸̙̓t̵̖̋ǒ̵̹r̶͓͐.̸͉̎.̷͚̈́.̸̠̄.̴͓͆

The voice was suddenly directly in his ear; so close Dr. Schneeplestein could feel the chilling breath ghost across his skin. A shudder raced up his spine and he cried out again, leaping away from the false safety the counter had provided. He yelped as he ran straight into a tray stand, knocking it over and winding up sprawled across his own floor. He groaned, the sound of raucous, malicious laughter rebounding in the space around him. “Schnitzel….”

W̶h̷a̴t̵'̷s̸ ̵t̶h̶e̶ ̴m̵a̵t̴t̴e̴r̸,̵ ̵d̷o̶c̷t̸o̶r̷?̷ ̵S̵c̷a̸r̴e̸d̸?̸

Dr. Schneeplestein winced, hissing as he pushed himself up onto hands and knees. Thankfully, no tools had been on the tray, but he’d definitely have some bruises. Belatedly, he noted the voice was a bit clearer, and he thought he could make out some of the words. He exhaled heavily, clutching at his neck again. “Who is zere? Show yourzelf!”

O̴h̷,̶ ̵d̷o̶c̶t̸o̴r̶.̷ ̵Y̴o̸u̶ ̵k̶n̵o̷w̷ ̵w̴h̵o̶ ̵I̷ ̵a̴m̷.̵

“Do I?” He squinted, even knowing it wouldn’t help him see through the darkness. Flickers of green and red and a sharp-toothed grin, mismatched eyes. They danced across his vision and he wondered if he was hallucinating from the blood loss. But no, he hadn’t lost nearly enough yet, he’d been keeping track. Though it was gradually becoming harder.

F̵e̸e̴l̶i̴n̸g̵ ̴a̸ ̴l̵i̵t̷t̸l̵e̷ ̶t̵i̷r̵e̵d̵,̷ ̶d̵o̶c̷t̵o̸r̸?̷

“Zhut up.” Yet it was true. Dr. Schneeplestein felt himself blinking more and more as his eyelids grew heavy. A faint dizziness came over him and he swayed in his spot on the floor. His head was getting a little fuzzy. “Vhat did you do?”

J̵u̷s̸t̷ ̸g̵a̴v̸e̷ ̷y̴o̸u̶ ̵a̶ ̴l̶i̵t̸t̸l̸e̸ ̸t̶a̵s̴t̷e̷ ̸o̶f̴ ̴y̶o̷u̵r̶ ̶o̶w̷n̴ ̴m̴e̶d̵i̶c̵i̸n̷e̵.̸

There was the familiar click of metal and glass hitting the floor, though it didn’t shatter. He could hear whatever it was rolling towards him and he shook his head in some effort to clear it. Patting carefully at the shadowed floor before him, Dr. Schneeplestein’s blood ran cold when his fingers made contact with something he knew far too well.

P̴i̵e̵c̶i̸n̸g̵ ̸i̶t̴ ̴t̸o̸g̴e̵t̷h̸e̷r̴ ̶n̵o̴w̶?̶ ̸F̵u̴c̸k̴ ̷y̵o̶u̵'̶r̷e̴ ̴s̴l̵o̴w̴.̷

Horrified, Dr. Schneeplestein plucked one of his own syringes up from the floor. It was empty, but the needle still dripped with the remnants of some unknown liquid. He swallowed hard. There was a gaping, painful pit in his stomach as his sleepy mind raced. Which drug had been missing from the cabinet?

I̴ ̷r̷e̵a̶l̵l̷y̷ ̴a̵p̶p̶r̵e̷c̷i̴a̷t̷e̷ ̴y̴o̶u̷ ̷s̵u̴p̷p̸l̵y̸i̴n̶g̷ ̶m̵e̵ ̵w̷i̷t̶h̴ ̸e̵v̶e̴r̵y̸t̷h̷i̵n̴g̵ ̴I̸ ̶n̷e̶e̴d̴e̴d̶.̵

“ _Thiopental_ ….” It was a hoarse whisper, and Dr. Schneeplestein coughed roughly afterwards. He could feel his body beginning to shiver and he knew. Were he able to see the room, he was sure it would all be turning double as a result of the drug. “H.. how…”

Y̷o̴u̸ ̷d̶o̶n̴'̵t̷ ̶n̵e̴e̶d̸ ̵t̷o̶ ̴w̴o̴r̵r̶y̶ ̸a̵b̴o̵u̶t̵ ̶t̸h̶a̵t̷.̸ ̸J̶u̵s̶t̶ ̵r̷e̴l̵a̷x̶.̷

_Relax_ …. Relax sounded good. Sleep sounded good. He was so tired.  _No, no,_  his brain cried out. Shaking his head again only resulted in worsening the dizziness. There was static buzzing in his ears and he couldn’t concentrate anymore. “Why…”

B̴e̷c̸a̸u̶s̶e̷ ̶i̴t̴'̸s̵ ̷f̵u̴n̷.̶ ̵N̵o̵w̷ ̴s̶l̷e̸e̵p̴.̷

The syringe rolled out of his loosening fingers as he attempted to support himself. His muscles felt like jelly and it was becoming harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He wobbled where he sat on his knees, and some invisible force pushed him over with ease. Like he was nothing more than house of cards.

S̵l̷e̸e̴p̸.̵.̵.̸.̵

He struggled to keep his eyes open, to stay awake. Too much of the drug had been pumped into his system. Dr. Schneeplestein breathed heavily behind his mask, still coughing occasionally while his body shivered endlessly. His nails scratched along the floor, seeking anything that might help his situation. They touched a shoe, and with the last of his energy Dr. Schneeplestein tilted his head back to gaze up at the person wearing it.

S̴l̵e̸e̸p̶,̴ ̶d̷o̸c̷t̶o̴r̷.̶

Two glowing irises pierced through the darkness, freezing him down to the bone. One was a pure, crystal blue while the other seeped with an acidic green. Even in his haze, he could feel the leer being directed at him from above. He could see where sections of the figure’s silhouette glitched and separated and disappeared sporadically. He’d known who it was all along, but hadn’t been willing to believe it. A warm fuzziness washed over his brain, and his grasp on consciousness finally slipped. The descent was fast, and harsh.

“Say goodbye.”

When the doctor next woke, he was no longer on the floor. He knew because there was softness beneath him, warmed by his own lingering body heat. It felt like a blanket and he vaguely wondered if someone had placed him on a bed. There were no beds in his clinic- only in his private quarters. Even the best doctor needed some sleep now and then.

Dr. Schneeplestein swore he must have been sleeping for a month. His brain was fuzzy, his mouth dry and all of his limbs were numb. It felt like a lead cloak had been draped over his body but he knew nothing about his outfit had been changed- well, besides the fact his socks and shoes were missing. He was still wearing the same powder blue scrubs. His surgical mask had remained in place as well. How much time had actually passed? Was he really in his own bed, or was this somewhere else?

Everything was too fuzzy. His mind couldn’t grasp on details or helpful memories. When he tried thinking back, only harsh laughter echoed in his ears. Green and blue stood out to him as important for some reason, but he couldn’t place his finger on why.

Well, he couldn’t place his finger on much of anything. As more of his senses and nerve endings came back online, Dr. Schneeplestein realized he’d been bound. Thick ropes were wrapped haphazardly around his wrists and ankles, the length between keeping them pinned closely together in a sloppy hogtie. It was a real rush job, and for some reason the thought made him want to giggle. Clearly, he still had something in his system.

Oh. Yes, of course. He’d been drugged, that was right. He recalled the syringe now. That also explained the light throbbing in his neck; why the skin there felt flaky and itchy. He longed to scratch at it, to peel away the dried blood, but the ropes- messy as they may be- held fast. Hell, even if his limbs were free, Dr. Schneeplestein doubted he’d have the strength to move that much. He hadn’t been able to open his eyes yet.

“Looks like zomevone iz vaking up.”

Dr. Schneeplestein groaned softly behind his mask, shifting minutely on the blanket. How odd. That sounded just like his voice, yet he hadn’t said a single word. His tongue lay thick and heavy in his mouth- a side effect of the anesthesia. He wasn’t sure he could work his jaw in his current state, either. So how…?

“My, my. Don’t you look confused. Poor baby. M̵a̶y̵b̷e̸ ̷t̶h̴i̶s̵ ̴w̶i̷l̵l̷ ̴h̶e̴l̵p̴.̸”

Finally, Dr. Schneeplestein was able to crack open one hazy blue eye. Everything was a bit of a blur, but he could distinctly make out a figure standing near the edge of the bed. He tried hard to funnel what concentration he had into that eye; to focus his vision. There was blue, and some green at the top. For a moment, he thought he spied the same glowing irises he’d seen in his clinic, but soon they were gone. He grunted, expression slack but questioning.

“Ztill having trouble figuring it all out? How zad.” The figure tsk’d and shook his head. There was another blur of movement, and then Dr. Schneeplestein felt fingers gripping at his own fading hair. The cry he gave was soft and weak when his head was roughly jerked up off the bed at an odd angle. “A̴n̴d̴ ̶h̸e̴r̸e̶ ̸I̸ ̴t̵h̴o̵u̵g̶h̸t̵ ̶y̴o̵u̶ ̷w̴e̶r̷e̴ ̶t̵h̸e̷ ̷s̶m̴a̵r̷t̶ ̶o̷n̶e̴.̷”

That glitching, high-pitched voice kept sending shivers down his spine. It grated on his ears, cutting through the lingering static as a vicious ringing. He’d started shivering again, though he had no idea if it was another side effect or simply fear. He knew who this was. He knew, but no, he still didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to think this ego, of all the egos, had returned. Especially so early.

“Oh doctor, you look to be een zhock. Were you expecteeng zomevone else, maybe?” The mimicry of his voice was so spot-on it was deeply unnerving, even down to the laugh. “Vho, exactly? Jackieboy Man? Zat magical doofus? Chase? Ha! Do not be making me laugh, y̶o̸u̵'̶r̶e̶ ̶t̸h̶e̷ ̴o̴n̷l̶y̵ ̸o̶n̶e̴ ̶t̶o̶ ̵b̵a̶r̵e̸l̴y̵ ̸s̸c̵r̴a̷t̴c̷h̷ ̶m̴y̷ ̵l̶e̵v̸e̴l̴.̶”

Hearing his voice dip into the screeching growl so seamlessly was even more unsettling and Dr. Schneeplestein couldn’t suppress a whimper. He was too out of it; too weak. His normal composure was lost in a sea of light-headedness and drowsiness. He stared up at bright blue eyes and a face half-hidden by a surgical mask, like looking into some twisted mirror. The mimic scoffed, apparently disgusted or bored, and let his head drop back onto the blanket. There was the light rustle of clothing, and then the hand on his head was pressing down instead of pulling up. He grunted again.

“Now be un good boy und take your medicine, doctor. Don’t need you to be getteeng all excited vhile I am gone. You are goeeng to be nice und hidden in here, vhere no one vill find you. Nozing to vorry about at all, you zee, no one will know ze difference. N̸o̶ ̸o̵n̸e̵ ̶w̴i̴l̷l̸ ̶k̸n̵o̵w̶ ̸i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̸m̶e̴.̸”

Dr. Schneeplestein could only let loose another quiet whine as he felt the needle dig into a different part of his neck. He didn’t have to see the liquid inside to know it was more  _thiopental_. At least this time the injection point was cleaner, so there was barely any bleeding at all. That didn’t stop him from whimpering, tugging at the ropes with what little strength he had. Soon it would be sapped away by the drug again.

“Now, now, calm down. Juzt let eet flow through you, doctor. Have a nap. I’ll be back to zee you very soon.”

The pressure was removed from Dr. Schneeplestein’s head. He heard the crackle of static, and then the room was silent. He tried to turn his head to get a better look around, but it was useless. His muscles didn’t want to cooperate, and his brain’s signals were growing more sluggish by the second. He was drifting away again.

He was falling.

_Anti was gone._

* * *

“Schneeps! Yer here! Fantastic, you all ready to get started?”

“Of courze! I am alvays ready to educate ze masses.”

“Right. Just don’t get too carried away, okay? Rein it in a little bit here.”

“Vhatever you zay, Meester Zepticeye. Ze doctah iz in, und he iz ready to p̷l̴a̶y̷.”

**Author's Note:**

> jack be nimble, jack be quick, anti killed jack with a really sharp stick...


End file.
